Are You My Daddy?
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: In which Kagome Higurashi goes on a quest to find her elusive father. A series of crossover drabbles oneshots and snippets focusing around Kagome and the men that could be her father.
1. Thor Odinson

**Are You My Daddy?**

**Summary:** In which Kagome Higurashi goes on a quest to find her elusive father. A series of crossover drabbles oneshots and snippets focusing around Kagome and the men that could be her father.

* * *

**An: Suggestions welcomed, prompts LOVED. :3**

* * *

**Thor Odinson**

* * *

Bright blue eyes widened as they stared at the God across from her. He had shaggy dirty blond locks with matching stubble on his board chin. His own blue orbs, a complete replica of her own, stared down at her joy and happiness swimming in them. His face was split in a happy grin as he looked down at her, happiness oozing out of him.

In an instant she was pulled into his large arms, her small body crushed to his larger one as he hugged her, laughing happily. "Daughter!" She could merely dangle in his arms as he held her to him, his power rushing over her own, pushing it down.

This man was her father?

She had known her father was still alive just not with them, unforeseen circumstances, and had she known when she asked her mother how to get in contact with him that it would lead to this, she might have second guessed herself! She was the daughter of a god, a Norse one at that! How her mother had met said god let alone got pregnant with her she had no idea nor did she really want to know.

No matter who your parents were or your relationship with them thinking of them knocking boots was stomach churning! Yet it was then she was reminded she was still half human and with a small squeak she was able to gain his attention. "Can't breathe…" Instantly he let up and placed her back on her own two feet looking he over for injury.

"I am sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength…are you well dear heart?" She blushed at the endearing term but offered him a small smile. "I'm fine…" She trialed off looking up at him not knowing what to say. Honestly she had expected her father to be an American businessman or something not a god! What was one to say to that?

So, dad, why do you and your friends like torturing me? Then again she mused the Gods that held her fate in their hands were an entirely different set of Gods…

She blinked as large warm hands were placed on her shoulders and looked up into caring blue eyes. "I know this must be a lot for you to take in, dear heart, but fear not I am here now and I won't leave you ever again." Her heart filled with a warmth she had never known and all she could do was nod, blinking back tears, and hug the man that was her father.

_"I missed you."_ It was mumbled into his chest yet he still heard it and merely held her closer, how time flew by in the mortal world. Already his daughter was a fully grown woman, he had missed out on so much due to his brother's antics and he regretted it dearly. Yet he had her back now and he was not going to give her up, he had so much to ask her. To tell her, to teach her and to show her…he briefly wondered how Loki would react to being called 'Uncle Loki'…


	2. Satoshi

**Satoshi (Red/Ash)**

**Series: Pokemon/Pocket Monsters**

**Theme: Rivalry**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi let out a deep breath as she ran her fingers over her shirt, smoothing out any and all wrinkles. Her dark green long sleeve shirt clung to her form, her dark blue jeans did the same, the ends of them ragged form the many miles she had traveled get here.

Her hands moved to her head, running over the brim of a worn red and white cap, a habit born in her childhood and had stuck with her. She was only fifteen at the moment, having begun her journey a few years ago as all children her age did. She turned her gaze to look at her feet, there sitting at attention proud and regal was her Houndoom.

As if sensing his masters gaze on him he turned to look up at her, her dark blue eyes a light with a flame. He let out a low growl signaling that he was ready to fight until the very last moment for her. They had been together from the start, he had in fact been a gift to her form the man they were about to battle.

She had raised him from an egg and they had traveled this path, blazed it together. She had been so sick and tired of being cast in her father's shadow, she loved him dearly but she was sick of it. She was not her father, no she was Kagome and she would show the world what she and her Pokémon were capable of.

She could hear the crowd cheering, she knew her mother was in there somewhere. Her bright orange hair no doubt standing out as she cheered on her daughter like she had her husband all those years ago. She squared her shoulders as she stepped forward, the brim of her hat blocking out the blaring sun.

"The challenger Kagome!" The crowd roared even louder. She took her appointed spot.

"The Champion Satoshi!" Once again the crowd erupted in to applause. She glanced up, meeting her father's gaze. He was smiling as he stared down at her Pikachu resting on his shoulder. In his eyes she could see the pride he felt coursing through him. He spoke lightly so only she and the referee could hear him. "I won't go easy on you my darling."

She flushed at the nick name, embarrassed beyond belief, her Houndoom bristling beside her. "Bring it old man. Go Houndoom!"


End file.
